Academy: Security
Case Study, Odo http://www.st-rp.net/filecentre/uploads/Odo.jpg Odo'ital (Odo) was first discovered in 2337 adrift in his natural gelatinous state in the Denorios Belt of the Bajor System. In 2356 he was brought to the Bajoran Institute for Science to be studied by Dr Mora Pol. During this time, Dr Mora realized that Odo was a sentient being and continued to study and teach Odo through the Occupation of Bajor. When Odo finally left Dr Mora's institute he was deeply unhappy by the way he had been treated, blaming Dr Mora for not realizing he was sentient. During the Occupation, Odo arrived on Terok Nor and would often settle Bajoran disputes. He continued working for the Cardassians and eventfully became the Chief of Security, a position he would retain after Cardassian forces withdrew. The station fell under Federation administration and was renamed Deep Space Nine. Odo and Sisko often had conflicts in how the station security should be operated but eventually became close associates. Late 2372 began a very depressing time for Odo, who was judged by the Great Link to stay in humanoid form permanently. He found little comfort in being able to eat and drink, but in 2373 Quark found an ill, infant Changeling. With the help of Dr Mora, Odo nursed the Changeling back to health by linking to it. This restored Odo's morphagenic matrix, allowing him to change form once again. Odo remained aboard Deep Space Nine once The Dominion had taken over and after originally denying help, he assisted with the retaking of the station, joining the resistance party. Odo was to play a big part in the end of the Dominion War, by linking with a female Changeling in order to show her she had been wrong about 'solids' and to stand trial. In exchange for this, Odo agreed to return to the Great Link permanently and help build a new Dominion, and cure his people. Unfortunately, this was to be the end of his position on DS9 and the end of his much developed relationship with Major Kira Nerys. Odo found himself dealing with a range of duties on DS9. The safety of the station was of utmost importance to him and he worked hard to maintain this. His methods were sometimes questionable but often effective. Odo had an interesting relationship with Quark, who was constantly finding ways to decept and deceive Odo, in order to increase his business. Hostile Events, Reference document Conflict between two or more ships may often be unavoidable. A battle may take place on a large scale, using ship weaponry, or on a smaller scale, such as hand to hand combat. Security personnel are trained to keep enemies from boarding the ship and gaining control of its systems. Intruders The intruder alert is a status that can be called upon at any time by any member of the crew, on sighting an intruder on board. The alert is then announced by audio and visual warnings, informing crewmembers to take the appropriate action. All security personnel must arm themselves and report to the nearest location of the intruders. However, the armory officer must not leave his / her post, and the brig officer must remain stationed if he / she is guarding a criminal. The Chief of Security may stay positioned at their station, unless the Commanding Officer expresses wishes for them to attend. Intruders should be stunned, never killed (with the exception of the Borg) and taken to the brig. Security personnel need to act as quickly as possible to prevent any unauthorized access to systems and to prevent any sabotage attacks. Ship-mounted weapons In all situations, the use of weapons should be acted upon as a final resort, where all possibilities of negotiation and diplomacy have been rejected. The tactical station will control a starship's phasers and torpedoes, which must never be used without the permission of the Commanding or Executive Officer. The main concern of the Tactical Officer is being able to disarm an enemy ship, without destroying it. Away parties All away missions vary from exploration to combat. Regardless of the mission directives, armed security personnel must always be present on an away mission. Generally, a standard Type II phaser can be carried and placed on a stun setting. In more dangerous situations a Type III phaser rifle may be recommended for usage. Away teams should aim to stun hostile lifeforms and engage in a minimum amount of contact. Security Facilities, Reference document The Brig A heavily guarded detention area for the holding of suspect criminals and fugitives. Cells are blocked by bulkheads with the entrance / exit way being covered by an electrostatic force field, that can be turned on or off as needed. All starships maintain at least one brig, with most carrying several detention cells. http://www.st-rp.net/filecentre/uploads/CellA.jpg http://www.st-rp.net/filecentre/uploads/CellB.jpg CoS Office Located within or near to a starship's brig. An area for the Chief of Security to work in privacy or conduct meetings. Provides access to tactical and security systems. Armory A highly secured location where weapons and other offensive / defensive devices are stored under security measures, to prevent unauthorized personnel from gaining access. Maintained by the armory officer, rooms are often located in various areas of a starship. Some armories are designed to hold photon torpedoes and other ship-based weapons. Staffing The Chief Tactical Officer often fills the position of Chief of Security aboard starships, however this is not always compulsory. The armory must be guarded by a member of security personnel at all times. Security personnel are placed in teams aboard a starship, and learn to develop their skills within their time. Security Access Codes, Reference document Access to a Starfleet LCARs computer system needs to be highly regulated. The computer cores of every Starship has a standard set of authorization codes programmed, in order to stop any unwanted access to systems. Alpha Two Complete and unlimited access to a Starship's records, systems, commands and computers. (Commanding Officer & Executive Officer) Alpha One Unlimited access to a Starship's records, system, and computers. No access to a Starship's localized command functions. (Chief Operations Officer) Beta Two Unlimited access to a Starship's records, systems, and computers. Limited access to command functions, unless otherwise stated by the Commanding Officer. (Intelligence Officer, Chief Engineer) Beta One Unlimited access to a Starship's records, and computers. Limited access to command functions, unless approved by the Commanding Officer. Access to systems is limited to duty related functions. (Chief Medical Officer, Chief of Security, Flight Control Officer) Delta Two Limited access to a Starship's records, systems, commands, and computers. Access is limited to duty related functions. Delta One Limited access to a Starship's records, and computers. Access limited to duty related functions. Starfleet Phasers, Reference document The Phaser (PHASed Energy Rectification), has been carried by personnel as a defensive weapon throughout Starfleet history. Advances in technology have led to developments from the Type I phaser to the more recent Type III-B assault rifle. The Type I phaser had a low total energy charge at around 7.2 terajoules, which has now been outdated by the recent (2373) designs of the Type II phaser, delivering a total energy charge of up to 45 terajoules. The phasers are holstered on a crewman's uniform. Type I Phaser Rarely used or stored aboard starships. Limited output. http://www.st-rp.net/filecentre/uploads/TypeI.gif Type II Phaser (2373) Includes an improved sarium-krellide power cell, curved grip and reinforced prefire chamber. The power cell is "hot-swappable" in the field. http://www.st-rp.net/filecentre/uploads/TypeII.gif Type III-A Compression Rifle Used aboard frontline starships. Delivering a total energy charge of up to 340 terajoules. http://www.st-rp.net/filecentre/uploads/TypeIIIA.gif Type III-B Assault Rifle Produced in conjunction to the equipment requirements of the Sovereign-class starship. Boasts a new seeker / tracker, coupled to the onboard station safety system to maintain a rifle setting of 3, unless a senior officer authorizes a command override. http://www.st-rp.net/filecentre/uploads/TypeIIIB.gif The earlier Type III Phaser Rifle remains in the Starfleet fabrication database, though no new production copies have been produced in over six years. Minor retrofits have taken place, such as upgrading the targeting scanners, similar to the Type II Phaser. The biggest limitation of the Type III Phaser Rifle is the inability to swap power cells. Category:Academy